


Drowning In You

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a dangerous man, but despite how much he wants to, Jushiro just can't help but drown in his embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #86: _table_.

Slick sweat ran down his thighs as he tightened them around his lover's waist, arms snaking around the larger man's neck. Hands came to rest on his backside, playfully squeezing it, and he cried out as he felt sharp nails digging into his skin. A hiss beside his ear, a hot expulsion of breath, and he was wrenched away from the wall and twirled around, back slamming down on the messy surface of the desk an instant later.

He raised himself on his elbows, but was once again forced down when Kenpachi claimed his mouth, crushing it with his own, drawing little beads of blood with his canines. Forcing his mouth open, Kenpachi thrust his tongue in, teasing and entangling it with his, licking at the bruises he left on the man's bottom lip. Grinning at the irritated moan he received, Kenpachi proceeded to trail his tongue down his throat, nipping on occasion, fingers pulling and ripping off clothing.

As he allowed himself to be disrobed, Jushiro sucked in deep breaths of cold night air, inhaling and exhaling as calmly as he could, but Kenpachi's rough treatment was hard to ignore. That, as well as the throbbing sensation between his legs. The harsh thumping of his heart against the walls of his chest was akin to that of a man in panic – but Jushiro was more likely to drown in a whirlpool of desire rather than being eaten alive by a hollow.

This man… He was much worse than a hollow, a thousand times more dangerous, and Jushiro, strong and experienced as he was, had fallen head first into that treacherous whirlpool.

He was drowning; drowning as the man tossed his clothes to the side like they were nothing, exposing him for what he really was and unlocking the inner lust he had kept hidden away.

And Jushiro…

Jushiro reached out, fingers outstretched in near-desperation, clasped his hands around Kenpachi's neck, and brought him down for a fierce kiss, one that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Goose bumps littered his skin now, made worse when Kenpachi grabbed his hips, pressing a maniacal grin to Jushiro's mouth that made him want to wrench himself away from the man for fear of being extorted, but at the same time it sent a wave of electricity up his spine, controlling him.

Hands trailing down Kenpachi's torso, Jushiro finally reached his waist band and, with trembling fingers, untied his obi. A rustle of cloth and the hakama came loose, falling to pool around his ankles. He deftly stepped out of it and kicked it to the side, instantly returning to ravish Jushiro's frame a second too soon. Unprepared for the sudden pressure around his arousal, Jushiro gasped and elbowed a heap of papers, sending it over the edge and onto the floor.

"Damn it!" he hissed, turning his glare on Kenpachi, who barked out a laugh and gave his head a quick lick. "Tidy…tidy your office, Zaraki. Keep all these paperwork…where they should be…" It was hard to talk as he watched Kenpachi suck him, shivering at the sensations his skilled mouth produced. "Y-you've got a cursed bookshelf – use it!"

"Like I give a damned fuck." Kenpachi trailed his tongue along the insides of Jushiro's thighs, licking up countless beads of sweat, and up the length of his torso to eventually capture his lips. Jushiro pulled him closer, grimacing at the amused chuckle beside his ear when he grabbed Kenpachi to position him properly between his legs.

And in the next moment, after just a brief stretch with his two fingers, Kenpachi was enveloped within him, turning this way and that to find the right angle. A thrust, and upon the surprised but very much pleasured groan from Jushiro, Kenpachi settled in further, piercing him deeper. Bending down, he licked at Jushiro's nipple, one after the other, and upon insistence, sucked on them to satisfy his lover's needs. The soft groans Jushiro emitted probed him to push harder, faster, and he worked his hips until Jushiro was nothing but a panting heap on the table.

Flushed and glistening with perspiration, Jushiro let his head hang over the edge of the desk. The rushing of blood to his brain dizzied him, but he couldn't have tended to it even if he tried, too preoccupied with the sensations building within his system. Despite the cold night breeze that crept its way into the office through the open window, his body seemed to be engulfed in heat that burned every nerve within him. Every thrust he received shot mind-numbing sparks throughout him. The tense knot in his belly tightened with each jolt, each tug and pull his body endured, and when it finally snapped, he found himself drowning in the colours that filled his vision.

Jushiro held Kenpachi tightly in his arms, crying out his name in desperation as he rode out his release. He felt sharp fingernails dragging along his back, shoulder blades, and the strong, warm embrace that engulfed him was comforting as his body endured the last of spasms. He allowed his lips to wander along Kenpachi's neck, jaw, and when he finally came to his mouth, Jushiro once again found himself drowning in that heated, soul-consuming kiss.


End file.
